As gaming machines develop, players become used to certain styles of games. Therefore, it is necessary for manufacturers of the machines to develop new game features which add interest to the games provided on such machines in order to keep the players entertained and willing to continue to play the games.
Gaming machines of the type described are particularly well known nationally and internationally. Substantial amounts of money are wagered on these machines. There is a growing tendency to legalise the use of gaming machines by licensing operators which results in revenue gains being achieved through license fees and taxation of moneys invested. The licensed operation of gaming machines is the subject of state legislation and regulation. Amongst the items regulated is the minimum percentage pay out for a gaming machine. For example, in New South Wales, Australia, a minimum of 85% of moneys invested must be returned as winnings and manufacturers of gaming machines must therefore design the machines around these regulatory controls.
With the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply the various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines the operator of a venue must pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. In addition, the operators of such venues must endeavour to keep their patrons entertained to maintain their loyalty and also to encourage new players. Hence, it is necessary to continuously provide more variety on these gaming machines and new features in relation to the machines.
In addition, tokenisation has made it possible to offer games having very low monetary denominations, for example, as low as one cent. Even with such low denominations, it is desirable to offer innovative features.